1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of measuring flat-band status capacitance of a gate oxide in a MOS transistor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Flat-band status in a MOS transistor device structure refers to a state wherein the voltage is supplied at a gate so that the band is not bent and the charge of a spatial area is “0” in an energy band structure between a gate electrode, a gate oxide, and a channel area of a MOS transistor device.
Gate voltage for forming flat-band status is “0” in an ideal MOS transistor device structure, but the real result are different.
Flat-band status of an energy band of a MOS transistor device is determined to be flat through the measurement of a capacitance of a gate. In the related art, a method of measuring flat-band status capacitance is based on a passive measurement result.
But capacitance may not always be accurately identified and the malfunction status thereof may be tested during a semiconductor manufacturing process because the method may not be applied in a DC parametric measurement among controlled semiconductor manufacturing processes. Accordingly, there is a problem that because malfunction situations were identified through malfunction analysis only after all of the manufacturing processes were completed and the malfunction status was generated, it took a long time to cope with the malfunction situations.